


The AC Dilemma

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry does too, Humor, Len hates it, M/M, he still doesn't approve of his flat being turned into a fridge, hot weather sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's AC breaks midsummer during a heatwave and Len has his own way of fixing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The AC Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr and I liked it - I fault otpprompt and coldflashtrash for it, who came up with this funny idea and also my lovely papablenotion thanks to whom I've noticed it. ;)
> 
> This story is not edited.
> 
> Original prompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP sweating like crazy and trying to survive the heat when their air conditioner breaks midsummer.

* * *

“What the…”

Barry is pretty sure that there is something mighty wrong with his apartment as soon as he touches the knob to unlock his door.

He frowns, taken aback by how _cold_ the metal feels under his fingers.

The confusion is soon replaced by the urge to groan in frustration when he remembers that Len is probably still over and seeing how the man has bitched and moaned about his broken AC through nearly all of last night because the heat was keeping him from sleeping – and thus Barry as well because his partner has certainly no qualms letting the world know about how much he hates the freak summer they are having right now, not even at a godless hour like _half past one in the morning_.

“You better didn’t ruin my new carpet,” Barry grumbles as he finally gives himself a shove and unlocks his entrance door.

The biting cold still catches him off-guard, despite him expecting it.

“You goddamn _jackass_ ,” hisses Barry to no one in particular as he shakes his brief stupor off and starts to take the inside of his flat in that looks now much more like the damn inside of his _fridge_ than his living room.

The white puffs of air his breathe turns into causes his anger only to spike even more and he wonders in a mixture of disbelieve and exasperation who the hell would pay for any of this!?

How could he explain this to his insurance company?

Considering that he is living in the gems, he probably could point at an odd spontaneous weather phenomenon that where somehow connected to Mark but… he knows what a pain insurance companies are these days when it came to cover the costs caused by criminals like the Rogues…

The noise of someone coming up the staircase outside startles him and Barry to swiftly close his flat, before any of his neighbours could pick up on what is going on here as he has really no desire to explain any of this to anybody right now.

Not while he still had an idiot to _strangle_.

Seeing that it is ridiculously cold, probably just a bit over freezing temperatures, Barry doesn’t bother bringing his purchases over to the fridge but leaves the two plastic bags next to the entrance as he makes his way to his bedroom – hoping that Len would be asleep and that he would have the opportunity to suffocate him with a pillow.

The door the room is closed and he hisses softly when he touches the handle, unable to stop a shiver to go through his body when the biting cold burns into his skin.

It is now that he notices how… _heavy_ he feels. Slow, to be more accurate, like the air around him has somehow thickened.

“G-great…” he grumbles with chattering teeth and can’t help but feel annoyed at himself for actually not immediately realizing that this drop in temperatures would probably interfere with his powers because movement and cold don’t really mix well.

… he is going to punch Len.

Feeling how his hand grows numb as he is still holding the door handle, he decides to enter – he appreciated his fingers very much, after all.

The room is dimly lit as the blinds are still shut and Barry’s eyes need a second to adjust – longer than usual – so that he is not at all expecting being suddenly engulfed by a thick blanked and pulled against a cool and all too familiar firm body.

“Are y-you _c-crazy_ , L-L-Len?!” Barry hisses and tries to pull away but the other man’s grip is strong and he has no trouble keeping him in place, especially now that his speed is still trying to adjust to the climatic change around him.

This only causes the anger in his guts to intensify.

“Y-you r-r-ruin-ned m-my d-d-dam a-a-ap-partm-m-ment!”

“I’ll pay for it,” rumbles Len against his shoulder and he doesn’t sound in the least like he is troubled by the fact that he turned his home in a winter landscape.

Barry scowls but before he can make his annoyance known, he jumps in surprise when the other man bites his throat, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough for a very familiar arousal to start rearing its head in his loins.

“I-it’s f-f-freez-zing,” huffs Barry but only half-heartedly tries to shove him off.

Still, the notion to take his clothes off instead of putting more layers off _isn’t_ a very appealing one right now. Contrary to his friend, he is not getting all turned on by freezing temperatures.

“I will warm you up,” murmurs Len against the sensitive skin next to his Adam’s apple and causes another shudder to go through Barry. “You’ll be hot and sweating in no time, baby.”

Barry fights the urge to roll his eyes and considers protesting, telling the other man off and throwing him out before calling… whom exactly? Are there people who are specialized in defrosting places?

Briefly, Mick comes to his mind, and the notion is so _unsettling_ that he quickly bans it from his conscious again.

“Y-you’re a-an a-asshole,” Barry huffs unhappily before he groans when Len licks his tongue – and holy shit, has it always been this damn _hot_!? – over a patch of his skin and starts to nibble on his jaw.

“I know,” agrees Len readily and steals a kiss from his lips before he meets his eyes with a crooked smile. “But _you_ are the one who didn’t want to call someone to fix the AC, which is just cruel considering this miserable weather.”

Barry gives him an unimpressed look.

“S-s-so it-t-t’s m-m-my f-fault n-n-now?”

Len easily hums in agreement and the urge to smother him with a pillow is back with full force.

Then, the other man’s tongue is back on his throat and neck and the unusual combination of hot and cold is just so damn delicious. Enough to let Barry grow hard despite his whole body shivering due to the ridiculously low temperatures.

“I-if I-I-I c-c-catch a c-c-cold b-because o-of y-you, I-I w-will k-k-kick y-you’re a-ass,” he threatens, which causes Len to chuckle but agree.

“Then let me warm you up.”

Barry knows it is a bad habit to let Len try to make crazy stuff like this up with sex – no matter how _amazing_ it is – but his ears and fingers started to grow numb and right now he can’t really care all that much about this stupid stunt anymore. Not with what the other man is doing with his teeth and tongue and now that his right hand on his back is wandering south.

 _Screw it_ , he thinks and touches the other man’s chin to urge him to look up so that he can kiss him.

Right now he just wants to get warm.

Get warm and have some _fantastic_ sex with that dumb and way too gorgeous bastard he let into his life.

He can always still smother him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
